ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lex Gambrowski
Lex Gambrowski was the former owner of one of the least known Federations in history, HellFire Wrestling. Started in the late fall of 2004 and going public with its own federation site in 2005, HellFire Wrestling ran for 9 months before having coming to a violent ending when Lex Gambrowski, coated in a jacket of explosives, blew the entire arena to bits. Unfortunately for Lex, however, he did not die with his creation and instead he simply destroyed it and the world he created with it. Lex Gambrowski was born April 15, 1981 in Danville, Michigan. He was the only surviving Gambrowski in a family of 5 after a brutal accident on Christmas. A fire had broken out due to a poorly cared for string of Christmas lights. The batteries in the smoke detector's turned out to have died at least 3 months prior to the fire and were never replaced. After his family's death, Lex was left alone at the age of 15. Using the money from his family's life insurance, Lex hired an amazing attourney and proved himself socially and financially independent. He bought a house of his own in Las Vegas and began work studying and training to become a professional wrestler. His first big break was in a nowhere wrestling federation which called itself Threshold of Pain. During the 2 months Lex was in the ToP he managed to gain only 1 win, however it wasn't the wins that he had proven to come for. In a hand of poker one night, the owner of the ToP wagered his company and lost it to Lex. Lex moved the federation to Las Vegas and began work turning it into his own idea. He spent near all of his money building the HellFire towers, home to HellFire Wrestling, and negotiating rights to be on a small television station exclusive to Las Vegas. HellFire Wrestling was home to a few lesser known talents such as Trent Strayner and his partner Tanya Kay, sole members of a stable known as The Fifth Battalion and, in its later months, Alex "The Robber" Jameson. Almost 2 years after the end of HellFire Wrestling, Lex Gambrowski was approached by the owner of a wrestling federation and offered a large sum of money to recreate HellFire Wrestling to play a competitor to his Federation, Dark Nemesis Wrestling. Lex accepted the offer and teamed up with Dark Nemesis. Dark Nemesis, however, failed to produce a single show leaving all rights and income from Dark Nemesis (including the investment capital from the federation itself) to the only man to have produced a successful show, Lex Gambrowski. Now Lex seeks to find a way to rebuild what he once called a home, but few that know him are willing to trust him after what has now been dubbed "The HellFire Massacre" and due to the fact that he has twice been responsible for setting into motion events which have destroyed Federations (The First of These Was the XCW and the theft of its Intercontinental Title). ---- Lex Gambrowski was played by Steven M. Williams II